An online social networking service provides a platform whereby a member of the social networking service may connect with other members of the social networking service. The social networking service provides a number of services to the member, such as job seeking services, job hosting services, member profile services, job history services, resume building services, and other such services. The social networking service stores information provided by members in the course of interacting with these services in corresponding member profiles.
A social networking service typically allows members to share content with one another. However, this feature can result in the social networking service being flooded with content that has been previously shared by other members. This can be problematic, as a social networking service derives value from having members view new content, rather than content that has been previously seen.
In addition, a given member may desire to share content with his or her social network, but may be uncertain as to whether other members in his or her social network have already viewed such content. The content to be shared may be particularly relevant to the member's social network, but, without information as to whether other members have seen or viewed the content, the member may be reluctant to share it, thus depriving the members of his or her social network of the opportunity to engage with the content.